G-Rich
G-Rich (Born January 30, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his success in FWA, along with his work in LOW, AW, and CCW. Training Ever since he was a young child, Greg Richards aspired to become a professional wrestler. An avid fan of the WWE, he joined a friend's backyard wrestling league, Backyard Kamikaze Wrestling, and excelled in the program. These kids would wrestle directly on the ground, and this is what G-Rich has said built up his strength and toughness. In his third year in the federation he captured the illustrious BKW Title, after years of serving the midcard (even though he led his own stable, eXcalibur, to great success for two years). He defended that title for a year until he quit BKW at the age of 19. He searched Albany and found a wrestling school, New Age Wrestling (NAW) and enrolled. Impressed by his skill and knowledge, Head Trainer Peter Ystremski booked him for his first professional match after 3 weeks in the program, in which G-Rich lost to Lance Dreggs, a veteran who took G-Rich under his wing and taught him the tricks of the trade. During his run in NAW G-Rich captured the NAW Tag Team Championships twice with Briggs, along with the Electricity Championship and the coveted NAW Championship. At the age of 24 in 2005, G-Rich left NAW for FWA. FWA- The Legacy The Beginning Fantasy Wrestling Alliance was created by A-Plus Oil owner, Mr. Kearns and Mr. Kearns needed some top stars to get the company off the ground. After coming to Albany to scout local talent, he was extremely impressed by G-Rich's performance in NAW. Kearns loved G-Rich's technical ability combined with strength and speed, and also valued G-Rich's ability to connect with the crowd as a cocky and arrogant heel. Kearns contacted G-Rich after the show and signed him to an FWA contract. Before the first show, G-Rich was selected to become the leader of a new heel stable, Hybrid Theory, consisting of himself, the high flyer Mike Curtis and the rough, brutal Justin Reynolds. Hybrid Theory In the first show of FWA's career all three members of Hybrid Theory participated in the over-the-top-rope battle royal to crown the first ever FWA Champion. G-Rich was in the final 5, but was eliminated before reaching his goal. The next week G-Rich defeated FWA Champion Fred-Ex in a non-title match, thanks to help from the mysterious Vamp, while earlier in the night his teammates Curtis and Reynolds won the FWA Tag Team Championships. The next week, on September 25, 2005 G-Rich won his first FWA Championship as he defeated Fred-Ex, even with Vamp's help once again. G-Rich only held that title for 14 days as Fred-Ex defeated him and Vamp in a Triple Threat match at FWA's first ever Pay Per View, No Holds Barred. No Holds Barred was not a good night for Hybrid Theory, as Reynolds and Curtis lost their titles as well. G-rich tried to take out his aggression on Hashiish the next week, but Fred-Ex became the new FWA General Manager and kicked G-Rich out of the arena. 2 weeks later in the second round of the FWA Championship Number One Contenders Tournament G-Rich had to wage war with Reynolds and in a "friendly" battle, G-Rich defeated his partner, although problems occurred between all three members, and might have been the beginning of the breakup of Hybrid Theory. Break Up Of Hybrid Theory Problems occurred the next week as the three men got into a heated backstage argument. While cooler heads prevailed later in the night, Reynolds gained success at Uncontrollable Chaos as he took home the United Sates Championship. Curtis and G-Rich didn't fare too well, as neither could come away with the FWA Championship in a 5 man Hell In A Cell match, which was won by Livewire. The next week, G-Rich's feud with Jack Of Diamonds began as an altercation between G-Rich, Reynolds, Curtis and JOD & his tag team partner Ace Of Spades. After defeating Ace Of Spades a month before No Remorse, G-Rich defeated Nate Richardson 3 weeks before No Remorse and then barely escaped an attack from JOD and AOS. 2 weeks before Hybrid Theory took a turn for the worse as a calculated chair swing by Curtis at eXcellence missed and nailed G-Rich, G-Rich saw it as a vicious attack and sign of mutiny among Curtis. While Reynolds understood, G-Rich was infuriated, shoved Curtis, and stormed off. The week before all 3 members of Hybrid Theory defeated JOD, eXcellence and Maxtraordinary. While the three men seemed to be on the right page then, they weren't. At No Remorse G-Rich faced off against JOD in a Loser Leaves FWA For A Month Buried Alive match. Shocking events transpired during the match as G-Rich had the victory as good as sealed, when Curtis made his way out and attacked his friend and leader G-Rich! Curtis pulled JOD out of the hole and sent the dirt flying all over G-Rich's lifeless body! Curtis did what he thought was right, but became a new enemy for G-Rich, as now thanks to a former friend, G-Rich would be out of FWA for a month, with Hybrid Theory disbanded. ArenaWrestle During his time off of FWA, G-Rich joined ArenaWrestle where he wrestled for 6 months. Signed by General Manager Shawn Michaels, G-Rich made an instant debut and shot to the top of AW in no time. G-Rich experienced great success in AW becoming an AW Hardcore Champion and a 2 Time AW Television Champion. G-Rich had numerous shots at the AW Heavyweight Championship, but could never cash in his chance. In mid 2006, AW crumbled and closed, but G-Rich still had CCW. Chevelle Championship Wrestling A week after joining AW G-Rich was contacted by CCW Owner Cory Chevelle. Chevelle saw G-Rich's talent and signed him instantly, and just like in FWA and AW, G-Rich shot to the top. He became 2 time Wrestler of the Month and a 2 time CCW Revolutionary Champion. But a month after AW closed, CCW folded as fell. But by this time, G-Rich was back in FWA. FWA: Part 2 G-Rich made his return to FWA on the expansion show Thursday Night Throwdown. On his first night back G-Rich defeated Big Sid in singles action and then competed in a Battle Royal for the Total Throwdown Championship. He was in the final 3, but was eliminated by the winner, eXcellence. Due to the stipulations of this match, G-Rich became one half of the Throwdown Tag Team Champions along with J.T. Holmes The next week G-Rich competed in the most extreme battle of his life as he teamed with Justin Reynolds to take on Jack Of Diamonds and Ace Of Spades in a No Disqualification Quest For Vengeance. No man made it out of this match unscathed as all 4 men fell off the top of ladders through tables and various weapons below in the ring. Throwdown was deemed a waste of money and a failure, and the brand was exterminated while G-Rich nursed his wounds. FWA was combined back into one brand Upon his return (and being named the First Ever FWA Hall Of Famer, G-Rich challenged Justin Reynolds to a Hell In A Cell match at the next Pay Per View. Hall Of Fame Controversy In April 2006, it was decided to hold an FWA Hall Of Fame, there would be one inductee, and that inductee would be G-Rich. G-Rich was inducted into the Hall, but then the controversy began. Management debated the decision to hold a Hall Of Fame, because the company wasn't even a year old at the time. Plus, G-Rich was 25 and a still an active performer, it would not make much sense to have an active wrestler in the Hall Of Fame. All these factors were taken into account and the Hall Of Fame was scrapped, with the whole idea being banned from FWA television and magazines forever. On And Off Versus Reynolds FWA folded spring 2006 for a month and G-Rich took this time to semi-retire from FWA and rehab his injuries. At FWA Betrayal G-Rich returned to face Reynolds, but not in a Hell in a Cell. G-Rich won the match thanks to interference by his girlfriend, Shari. General Manager Current GM Fred-Ex resigned and needed a replacement, so he sought out former bitter rival G-Rich. G-Rich was eager to take the job and applied an authoritative role as GM. His first action as GM was stripping Daniel Sinclair of the FWA Championship and suspending him from FWA, this caused a bitter rivalry between the two men. G-Rich set up the Mile High Match for the new Mile High Pay Per View and began to lighten up to most of the roster and the fans. He even tried to rekindle his friendship (not really) with Mike Curtis, as he wanted Curtis to cheat to defeat Sean Kelleher. Curtis didn't listen and ended up losing. The following weeks G-Rich tried to persuade Curtis to be more like him, but Curtis refused. G-Rich's creation of Mile High turned to be a tremendous success, as Sean Kelleher retained his FWA Championship. However, not everyone appreciated G-Rich, especially Hardware, Matt Boudreau and Nick Arsen. G-Rich told the FWA roster to write down on a special contract if they wanted to face G-Rich in a match. G-Rich then took the wrestlers (only happened to be Arsen, Boudreau Hardware) and vowed to face them at the next Pay Per View. On August 26, 2006, G-Rich one upped all 3 men on an episode of Fight Night. G-Rich kicked Arsen out of the building, attacked Hardware and left in a pool of his own blood, and cost Boudreau the North American Championship. Sure, he expanded his rules as GM, but who was gonna fire him? At the FWA One Year Anniversary Show Boudreau put his hands on G-Rich and was instantly fired for his actions as G-Rich used his power to do what he wanted to. At FWA Trial By Fire G-Rich laced up his boots and returned to the ring to face Hardware and Arsen in a Triple Threat match. He proved he was neither washed up nor a poor wrestler, as he defeated both men to prove his legacy and back up his actions. Return and Title Win After getting into a problem with management, G-Rich was replaced as General Manager by Daniel Sinclair, and Sinclair banned G-Rich from all FWA events. However, G-Rich snuck into Fight Night on April 5, 2007 and competed as the final entrant in an Over-The-Top Battle Royal to determine the vacant FWA Champion. G-Rich remarkably won the match before Daniel Sinclair declared that his victory was invalid. Ryan Hall, the runner up, was awarded the title, and G-Rich was kicked out of the arena. Return and Injury Later on in the year G-Rich tried to do the same thing... compete in a Battle Royal to win the FWA Title. This time it was at Mile High and the top 5 competitors left would face Ryan Hall in a 6-man Mile High match. After getting banned by Daniel Sinclair, G-Rich took up Mixed Martial Arts. Since Daniel Sinclair was fired as GM and replaced by Tony Ray, Ray let G-Rich back into FWA. G-Rich was going to compete in the Battle Royal, but broke his left arm in one of his MMA fights. He's considered doing MMA the biggest mistake of his career. Full-Time Return On the Fight Night of October 26, G-Rich shocked the wrestling world as he returned to FWA with a healed arm. He claimed he would be back full-time and in his first match back he defeated Mountain Rush. In the main event of the Fight Night, GM for the night Drew Jolson was the special guest referee in a non-title bout between FWA Champion Juvenile and Gold Standard stablemate Ewan Edwards. Jolson sent out his henchmen to attack the two, but G-Rich ran out and cleared the ring. Rich assumed the position of referee and counted the three as Ewan Edwards scored the pin fall. G-Rich said he was on a quest to restore righteousness in FWA and the next week lost a tag team match with Thew Carvell as his partner against Juvenile and Edwards. Carvell got pinned by Edwards and Juvenile was subsequently attacked by a hooded attacker who the week before attacked Edwards and the week before that, Jillian De Silva. The attacker was dehooded and it was G-Rich's old friend, Ryan Hall! At Betrayal G-Rich was scheduled to face Ewan Edwards in a Pure Wrestling match in a friendly bout, but during the week leading up to the PPV, tempers flared due to Anthony Jackson's return to FWA. Bitter hatred developed between not only G-Rich and Edwards, but G-Rich and The Gold Standard. At Betrayal G-Rich defeated Ewan Edwards in the Pure Wrestling match in arguably the greatest match in FWA history! Even though G-Rich hated Ewan, he considered it the biggest win of his career. Later in the night G-Rich shocked the world by interfering in the main event between Juvenile and Ryan Hall for the FWA Title. After Juvenile won, a hooded attacker ran out and destroyed Juvenile with a pipe; an attack eerily reminiscent of Hall's attacks. The attacker pulled off his hood and it was G-Rich! G-Rich then lifted Hall up and raised his arm as it seems that the former Resistance members are back together! In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' **''Apocalypse' (Randy Orton backbreaker, but held up into choke submission) **Aftershock' (F-5 spin into King Kong Buster) **Stock Market Crash'' (Lungblower) **Cash Flow (Fisherman's DDT) **Sharpshooter **Figure-Four Leg Lock **Over Castle **Belly-To-Belly Suplex **German Suplex *'Championships And Accomplishments' **'In FWA' ***''FWA Championship'' (2x) ***''Throwdown Tag Team Championships'' (w/ J.T. Holmes) ***''FWA General Manager'' **'In AW' ***''AW Television Championship'' (2x) ***''AW Hardcore Championship'' **'In CCW' ***''CCW Revolutionary Championship'' (2x) ***''CCW Wrestler Of The Month'' (2x) **'In LOW' ***''LOW Intercontinental Championship'' ***''Intercontinental Championship Tournament Winner'' *'Stables' **'In FWA' ***''Hybrid Theory'' (w/ Justin Reynolds and Mike Curtis) ***''The Resistance'' (w/ Anthony Jackson, Ryan Hall and Nate Richardson) **'In LOW' ***''The Billion Dollar Prophecy'' (w/ Christopher Daniels) **'In EAW' ***''The Resistance'' (w/ Anthony Jackson, Ryan Hall and Nate Richardson) *'Entrance Music' **''End Of Heartache by Killswitch Engage'' *'Quotes' **"I am the past, the present and the future of professional wrestling!" **"I am the richest man in wrestling!" **"I am the greatest interpromotional wrestler in the world!"